There's No Place Like MiddleEarth
by Animefairy
Summary: What if the Fellowship was sucked into our world? ON HOLD


Animefairy: This story is dedicate to my best friend Sheila who is absolutely in love with Legolas Greenleaf. So Sheila, here you go!!

  


There's No Place Like Middle-Earth

  


_Lady Sheila..._

  


"Behind you Gimli!" I yelled, hoping my voice would carry over the battle. Dashing between the ongoing battles, I gracefully drew an elven arrow into my bow as I aimed. The arrow sung through the air and embedded itself in its target.

  


Gimli breathed a sigh of relief as the orc behind him fell. He flashed me an appreciative look before returning to deal with the two orcs that had replaced the fallen one. Decapitating the remaining orcs, he noticed Frodo's absence in the clearing of the forest. The alarmed dwarf made his way towards the son of Arathorn, ridding the fellowship of more orcs on the way.

  


"Aragorn! Were has Frodo gone?" inquired the dwarf as Aragorn slew the last orc. Aragorn looked around the battlefield, spotting Merry and Pippin gasping for breath beside an orc corpse. Samwise stood next to Bill, whispering comforting words in the startled pony's ears. Gandalf leaned against a boulder, taking a rest and finally me, sitting in a large maple tree, overlooking them. Boromir sat close to Gandalf, cleansing his sword of orc blood. Frodo was no where to be seen.

  


Aragorn frowned deeply at this and made the approach to tell the others when I jumped from the tree and drew another arrow, fitting it into the string as I raised it to a rustling bush nearby. Aragorn glanced at me questioningly but noticed my stance and soon gripped Aduril as he faced the bush as well. As I prepared to fire, a young halfling fell out of the bush, stumbling upon our feet.

  


Dark curly hair stuck with leaves and dead twigs, doe blue eyes raised to meet the edge of Aduril and the tip of an arrow. A faint apologetic smile touched his lips.

  


Aragorn sighed in relief as he sheathed Aduril. Legolas followed in suit, sliding his arrow back into his quiver and shouldering his Lothlorien bow.

  


"Where have you been, young master? 'Tis not the time to wander around by your lonesome." Aragorn said, concern evident in his voice.

  


"I apologize for causing you needless worry." Frodo glanced around, spotting a numerous amount of orc corpses. His eyes widened as Aragorn pulled him up. "What's happened? I have the suspicion I missed an orc raid." 

  


"Aye, Mr. Frodo," came Sam's voice as he made his way over to see if his master was injured, "you've missed quite the battle."

  


"Now, if you will answer my question, Frodo?" inquired Aragorn as he led the halfling to the boulder which Gandalf rested at. 

  


"Aye Aragorn, I will. I must've wandered into the forest before the battle took place. I apologize for not aiding you all." Frodo paused as the group listened intently. "I was taking a walk through the forest when I came upon yet another clearing. It surprised me to find a doorway wedged in between two old trees. I pulled on it but it did not budge. Then I made my back to find you so I may tell you of this." He turned to the old Istar. "What do you think we should do Gandalf?"

  


Gandalf took out his pipe and took a long puff before replying, "I propose we take a look."

  


We made our way through the dense forest, Frodo leading the way. Soon we came upon a small clearing. True to Frodo's word, a wooden doorway stretched in between two large trees. Intricate designs were carefully carved into the wooden door. 

  


Gandalf walked over to inspect the designs. The rest of the fellowship just gazed at him expectantly. A few moments later, a frustrated sigh could be heard from the old Istar. 

  


"Gandalf?" asked Gimli. He made his over to Gandalf and looked up at him.

  


"I'm not sure how to open it..." Gandalf muttered. He walked behind the large trees and came back, looking more confused. "It seems to be just a doorway. It doesn't lead anywhere. There is a door in the middle of the forest... how odd." He continued to mutter to himself.

  


The door creaked open suddenly, startling everybody. Pitch black enveloped the entrance on the other side. The forest suddenly became deathly quiet; the chirps from birds ceased.

  


Pippin stepped closer to the door, curiosity getting the best of him. As he neared the entrance, a gurgling noise echoed off the trees and Pippin was gone.

  


"Pip?" Merry whispered. "Pippin? Where'd you go?" He too stepped closer to the door. Once again, the gurgling came and he disappeared.

  


"Merry!" Aragorn called as he ran to the opening. Gandalf mentioned for the rest to follow. I hesitated, wondering if I should follow as well. There seemed to be some kind of warning in the back of my mind but I dismissed it and ran into the entrance. 

  


Suddenly, all became black as I fell into what seemed to be an endless pit. Colours bursted in front of my eyes as I felt myself land roughly on the ground. I shook my head, trying to dissipate the oncoming headache. Blearily, I forced open my eyes. The sunlight shone brightly into my eyes, forcing them closed once again. A groan made it's way out as a wave of nausea washed over me, threatening to overpower me. I could no longer feel the presence of Gandalf and the rest of the company. 

  


The strangest sounds filled my ears. Though I could still feel the trees and birds, I could no longer feel the grass beneath my fingers. Once again, I tried to open my eyes, this time succeeding in doing so.

  


A loud honk brought me out of my senses; my head snapping up in surprise. I was faced with a large piece of armour with glaring lights. A man wore the armour glared at me angrily. 

  


"Hey!! Get out of the road, man!!" he yelled at me. I looked around at what he called the 'road' and a gasp was emitted through me. All around me, heavily armoured men with large, glaring lights roamed around. I immediately drew up my bow and arrow. I came to the conclusion that I was in the middle of a battle against the armoured men going one way and the other men that went the opposite way. I looked around at the people that walked about. They didn't seem to notice the battle that was taking place. This puzzled me for a bit before the man before me blew his horn again, seemingly displeased with my drawing of my weapon.

  


"Hey! You crazy lunatic! Get out of the road unless you want to be road kill!" he screamed. I lowered my weapon in confusion. A girl ran up to me and murmured an apology to the man. She dragged me away from him and out of the 'road'. 

  


She wore a sleeveless shirt and... pants. That's odd, I thought, she is of female lineage. Should she not wear a gown of some sort? The girl had straight brown hair stopping a little lower than her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown, her long lashes curled. Something perched on her nose, covering her eyes. They seemed to be two circular plates, cut out of glass. I raised my hand to inspect them closely but her voice stopped me.

  


"Are you crazy!? You could have been killed!" she hissed as she walked around me. I was a little more than offended at her tone of voice, especially when speaking to royalty. I briskly walked behind her.

  


"I'll have you know, fair lady, that I have been trained in the art of combat since I was a mere 600 year old." I said, proudness covering my voice. "And I suspected you to have better manners towards the Prince of Mirkwood." I fell in to a rhythmic stride alongside her so it startled me a bit when she stopped dead in her tracks. 

  


I turned to her to find her looking at me, both eyebrows raised. She looked at me as if I was insane. My confusion reached it's peak as she started to walk a little faster away from me. I followed her, questions rolling around in my mouth. She noticed I followed and muttered to herself. I frowned at what she said.

  


"I'll have you know, lady that I heard every word." I called. She stopped once again and turned to me. She took in my appearance with a frown. 

  


"Did you come back from some Mardi Gras thing?" she asked.

  


I tilted my head and frowned. "What in Middle-Earth is Mardi Gras?" I asked her.

  


"What in what?" she repeated.

  


"What?" 

  


"What what?" she replied, looking confused.

  


"What what what?" I asked.

  


She let out a frustrated sigh as did I. "Look weirdo," she said as she turned around to go, "I have no idea who you are but please stop following me okay?" She turned to go again but I grabbed her arm just in time. She looked up at me in surprise then looked at my grasp on her. I let go immediately and cleared my throat.

  


"Please, may I know your name, fair lady? Could you also tell me where it is you're taking us?" I asked as politely as I could so not startle her once again.

  


She sighed once again and glared up at me. "My name is Sheila and I am going home." 

  


"Please, Lady Sheila. I've no idea as to where I am if I am no longer in Middle-Earth." I whispered. She turned to me and sighed. 

  


"Fine then, come with me..." she mumbled as she led us back to her home. For the first time, since I arrived in this strange place, I felt a tinge of excitement.

  
  


Animefairy: So what do you guys think? R+R ppl!!


End file.
